In studying the production of hydrocarbons from a rock formation, physical models of the rock formation have been generated. In particular, media constructed with borosilicate glass beads of varying sizes have been utilized. The borosilicate glass beads are sintered and the resulting glass construct is used as a replica of the formation rock. Fluids of matching refractive indices have been introduced into the glass construct, and because the glass construct is translucent or transparent, the flow of fluid may be visualized. In this manner, the flow of hydrocarbons through a formation may be studied. By way of example only, hydrocarbon fluid may be introduced into the glass construct, and then a brine may be introduced under desired pressure in order to study the displacement of the hydrocarbon by the brine in the glass construct.